


praise

by glassedhalf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Drabble, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassedhalf/pseuds/glassedhalf
Summary: the hardwood under his knees, Rhett's thighs under his hands, and the weighty cock in his mouth, all made him feel dizzy.





	praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkstress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhinkstress).



> Yo, this is my first time writing anything like this, so it's probably terrible lol. But it's kinda short and I was dared to post it (lookin at you, rhinkstress ♡) so I hope y'all enjoy it anyways. ;)

The sensations were almost too much; the hardwood under his knees, Rhett's thighs under his hands, and the weighty cock in his mouth, all made him feel dizzy. 

"So good, baby," breathed a deep voice, echoing through their office. Link hummed around Rhett at the praise.

He felt a soft but firm hand lace through his raven hair, pulling at his locks. It felt to Link like it had been hours with him on his knees, though it could have been only minutes. Still, the breathy praises were well worth his sore jaw.

He heard a low moan above him and opened his eyes, looking up through hooded eyelids.

He was met with a blissed expression on his lover's face, dark pupils staring lustfully into his own. Without his glasses, he couldn't make out many details, but he knew Rhett was far gone.

Link pulled off of Rhett, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Rhett's dick. He swirled his tongue around the head, earning a whimper from the larger man. 

Rhett looked down to see Link worshiping his cock, licking and teasing at the slit. 

"Tastes so good, Rhett," Link drawled, moving his hand from Rhett's thigh to his dick, tightening his fingers and stroking. He began teasing a vein on the side of his hard cock, and Link knew he wouldn't last much longer.

 

Inspiration: 

https://78.media.tumblr.com/f3128f79c975126e4cf8092c9de8aed3/tumblr_messaging_p0vxfiKVc21ult4uf_1280.png


End file.
